LAPORAN BIOLOGI
by rieka kuchiki
Summary: Laporan ini berisi tentang data mengenai habitat, daur hidup dan cara reproduksi dua spesies baru yang ditemukan di Karakura, yakni Kurosaki ichigo dan Kuchiki rukia.


Laporan Penelitian Spesies Baru  
>Oleh : Rieka Kuchiki<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kata pengantar**

Sehubungan dengan ditemukannya spesies baru di kota Karakura, saya selaku author junior berniat menyelidiki dua spesies baru yang oleh para peneliti Karakura dinamai _Kurosaki__ ichigo_ (genus : Kurosaki = jeruk, spesies : ichigo = strawberry) atau nama lainnya makhluk strawberry berkepala jeruk dan _Kuchiki__ rukia_(genus : Kuchiki = bangsawan, spesies : rukia = kerdil) atau nama lainnya ialah bangsawan bertubuh kerdil.

**Disclaimer****:**

Bleach ialah Kingdom baru yang digagas oleh ilmuan bernama Kubo Tite pada tahun 2001.

**Warning****:**

Laporan ilmiah ini mengandung konten kefiktifan yang sangat akut, humor yang tak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan, serta perusakan sebagian jenis spesies maupun penemunya.

**Landasan**** Teori**

Sistem 6 Kingdom ternyata belum sepenuhnya mencakup semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Hal ini dibenarkan oleh salah seorang ilmuan Karakura, Kisuke Urahara.

"Telah ditemukan jenis spesies baru mirip manusia. Spesies-spesies itu merupakan omnivora, multiseluler, dan tak dapat dilihat melalui mikroskop elektron sekalipun, struktur tubuhnya semu dan hal yang mengejutkan ialah spesies ini memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sangat mirip dengan Homo sapiens".

Hal ini membuat banyak tanda tanya di otak para ilmuan.

Para peneliti pun tak henti melakukan penyelidikan. Akhirnya, beberapa hari setelah spesies tersebut ditemukan, para peneliti dapat menyelidiki spesies itu melalui alat bantu khusus bernama Gigai. Dalam penyelidikan ini, spesies yang diamati ialah Kurosaki ichigo dan Kuchiki rukia.  
>Lalu, bagaimanakah cara hidup makhluk baru tersebut? Apa peranannya bagi lingkungan maupun manusia?<p>

Menurut kabar, _Kurosaki__ ichigo_ dan _Kuchiki__ rukia_ bisa bersimbiosis bila didekatkan satu sama lain. Dalam kasus ini, kita akan melakukan percobaan sederhana mengenai jenis simbiosis yang terjadi pada spesies tersebut.

**Alat**** dan**** bahan****  
><strong>1. Dua buah Gigai siap pakai  
>2. Letakkan dua buah gigai jantan dan betina. Amati selama beberapa menit, kemudian bila kedua gigai tersebut bergerak, itu pertanda bahwa penempatan arwah telah berhasil. Dan kini juga bisa mengetahui apa makanan dua spesies ini.<br>3. Sediakan _Inoue__ orihime_ (genus: Inoue=dada, spesies: orihime=besar) atau nama umumnya ialah makhluk berdada besar  
>3. Hollow dewasa siap serang<br>4. Telur rebus dan timun serta cokelat siap makan

**Langkah-langkah percobaan**

1. Taruh telur rebus, timun dan cokelat sebanyak mungkin. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit, akan muncul 2 bayangan hitam samar-samar. Hal itu menandakan bahwa kamar tersebut telah dihuni oleh _Kurosaki__ ichigo_ dan _Kuchiki __rukia._

2. Letakkan dua buah gigai jantan dan betina. Amati selama beberapa menit, kemudian bila kedua gigai tersebut bergerak, itu pertanda bahwa penempatan arwah telah berhasil. Dan kini juga bisa mengetahui apa makanan dua spesies ini.

3. Masukkan beberapa Hollow dewasa ke dalam kamar. Tunggu hingga gigai tidak bergerak. Bila Hollow-Hollow yang kita taruh tadi mati, itu pertanda bahwa seleksi alam telah berlangsung. Pula, bila Gigai kembali bergerak, maka itu bukti bahwa dua spesies ini telah menempati gigai kembali dan melakukan hubungan timbal balik yang saling menguntungkan (simbiosis mutualisme).

4. Untuk membuktikan bahwa spesies tersebut juga melakukan simbiosis lain, masukkan spesies _Inoue__ orihime _ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

5. Dekatkan _Kurosaki__ ichigo_ dengan _Inoue__ orihime_ sedekat mungkin hingga bagian oral (mulut) bersentuhan. Lakukan berulang kali.

6. Bila bagian atas (kepala) _Kuchiki__ rukia_ keluar sejenis asap dan warnanya merah padam, maka anda berhasil membuat sel-sel saraf spesies ini putus.

7. Tunggu sampai terdengar suara 'mikan no baka' dari _Kuchiki__ rukia_ dan 'Midget' dari _Kurosaki__ ichigo.__  
><em>

8. Setelah itu_,__ Kurosaki __ichigo_ dan _Kuchiki__ rukia_ akan melukai bagian tubuh satu sama lain. Hal ini membuktikan sedang terjadinya simbiosis parasitisme.

9. Pisahkan _Inoue__ orihime_ sejauh mungkin dari dua jenis spesies itu.

10. Kali ini kita akan mengetahui cara perkembangbiakan kedua spesies ujicoba. Tutup rapat ruangan ujicoba. Pastikan spesies _Kuchiki__ byakuya_(genus: Kuchiki=bangsawan, spesies: byakuya = ganteng) atau nama lainnya bangsawan gantengkerengagahperkakas tidak dapat menjangkau ruangan tersebut.

11. Biarkan selama 9 bulan 10 hari.

12. Bila telah berselang 9 bulan 10 hari, buka ruangan ujicoba. Maka spesies yang mulanya 2 jenis akan menjadi tiga jenis bahkan lebih.

**Kesimpulan**

Kingdom Bleach

Spesies Kurosaki ichigo dan Kuchiki rukia melakukan dua simbiosis, yakni :

Simbiosis mutualisme

Terjadi pada saat pertarungan melawan Hollow, dua makhluk tersebut saling membantu mengeluarkan kromosom penginfeksi inang yang berbahaya.

Simbiosis ini juga ditemukan pada saat proses reproduksi terjadi. Namun, proses reproduksi dapat terhambat bila spesies _Kuchiki__ byakuya_ hadir bercampur. Dalam kasus-kasus tertentu, bila _Kuchiki__ byakuya _ikut campur, biasanya hanya dalam waktu 1 menit, si jantan Kurosaki telah tercabik-cabik. Dan anehnya, peristiwa tersebut selalu disertai taburan bunga sakura yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Hingga saat ini belum dapat dipastikan apa penyebabnya.

Simbiosis parasitisme, dalam hal ini spesies _Kuchiki__ rukia_ lebih mendominasi. Sementara dari pihak spesies _Kurosaki __ichigo_ kerap merugi.

Simbiosis ini biasanya terjadi saat bergabungnya spesies betina tertentu dalam hubungan dua spesies itu. Dalam percobaan ini, spesies _Inoue__ orihime_ menjadi faktor terjadinya simbiosis parasitisme tersebut. Kesimpulannya ialah jauhkan spesies betina seperti _Inoue__ orihime_ dari _Kurosaki__ ichigo_, karena hal ini dapat menimbulkan polusi suara yang diakibatkan dari suara (super) audiosonik milik _Kuchiki__ rukia.  
><em>

Perkembangbiakan

Perkembangbiakan terjadi secara seksual dengan bertemunya gamet jantan dan gamet betina.

Tempat perkembangbiakan harus terkondisi. Usahakan tempat bereproduksi gelap dan kosong. Sediakan satu tempat tidur yang sangat kecil. Jangan letakkan lemari di sana! Karena jika hal ini terjadi, maka kemungkinan besar _Kuchiki__ rukia_ akan menempati lemari tersebut. Ujung-ujungnya akan mempengaruhi cepat lambatnya proses reproduksi.

Hal ini didasarkan pada :

_Hukum Hisagi (hukum 69)  
><em>

Menyatakan bahwa segala tindakan hewan yang menjurus pada aktifitas melestarikan jenis, berbanding lurus dengan gelap dan sempitnya tempat serta berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah audience yang ada.

Segala kenampakan spesies semu ini menguatkan beberapa gagasan penemu tentang adanya suatu sistem makhluk semi hidup bernama Anime.  
>Mungkin saja, suatu hari nanti akan ditemukan satu atau lebih kingdom mistis lain, misalnya Naruto? Death Note?<br>Bisa saja.

**Daftar**** pustaka  
><strong>  
>Hisagi, Shuuhei (2001). <em>Langkah-langkah <em>_berkembangbiak_. Soul Society : Kurotsuchi Book  
>Urahara, Kisuke (2001). <em>Jual<em>_ Gigai__ dan__ Alat__ Pancing_.Karakura : Yorouichi Book Centre

**Kritik**** dan**** saran**

Author junior ini minta kritik dan saran. Memang banyak kesalahan yang saya perbuat di sini. Mohon pencerahan namun alangkah baiknya bila bukan flame. Saya tahu fic ini memang pantas dapat flame, tapi hal itu justru akan membuat author down dan mogok buat fic.

Ps : Nama character di sini aku italic n nama kedua pake huruf kecil (sistem tata nama ganda).

Review ya? Plis... Aku punya tiga anak yang masih sekolah. *?*


End file.
